The Voodoo Queen
by Storyguy567
Summary: [TVD/The Originals x-over] Wanting to get away from Mystic Falls drama, Caroline moves to New Orleans. However, she leaves old drama for new drama as she quickly gets involved in Klaus' power grab for the French Quarter. Meanwhile, a mysterious new threat is coming. A force that has been waiting for it's revenge for over 100 years. REVIEW!
1. New Orleans June 15, 1881

**As of right now this story is a test to see what kind of feedback it gets. I AM A REVIEW ADDICT! If you want this story continued, YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Vampire Diaries**_**. Also, I do not own Marie Laveau. She was a real woman who lived in New Orleans during the 1800s. She was a Voodoo practitioner (hell, she was the Voodoo queen of New Orleans). **

* * *

_**The Voodoo Queen**_

**New Orleans June 15, 1881**

_Night had fallen over the mystical city of New Orleans. In the darkness of the night, the French Quarter was glowing like an ember. And that was because of the huge bonfire in the town square. The flames climbed high toward the night sky, bathing the town in pale orange light for almost a mile._

_Similarly, people carried torches as they ran through the streets. To the normal eye, it would look like a riot through the streets. However, the French Quarter was far from normal. The French Quarter, along with the entire city of New Orleans, was a mystic hotspot; a cesspool where mythic creatures were in high concentration. Vampires, werewolves, ghosts, and witches; all of them flocked to New Orleans._

_This riot was no mere riot. It was a power grab. Tonight, on June 15, 1881, the vampires rose up to seize control of the French Quarter. They had only one goal this night: everyone who opposed them was to leave New Orleans. Vampires slaughtered werewolves and disloyal witches in a bloodbath that everyone would be compelled to forget by morning._

_A young African American man named Bastien ran through the darkened streets of the Quarter. The twenty-seven year old weaved through the alleys to avoid the stampede of terrified witches and werewolves who wouldn't dare fight the vampire uprising_

_The wind blew against his bald head as he ran. He was looking for a specific building hidden among the back alleys. He stopped only for a second look behind him. The light of torch fires were getting closer. So were the screams. He needed to find the house and quick. He turned into an even darker alcove that was a dead end. Bastien exhaled. He had found it. He went to the leftmost wall. There was a wooden slat places over an indent in the wall. No one knew what it was or that it even existed… unless you were looking for it._

_Quickly, Bastien knocked on the slat. He was getting fidgety. The sounds of screams and carnage were getting closer. After a few seconds, the slat opened and a tall black man in a butler's uniform answered the door. _

"_Bastien?" His deep baritone voice said, surprised. "What are you doing here at this hour of the night?"_

_Bastien answered in his southern drawl. "I have urgent business with the Madame." He panted, exhausted from the running. "Is she in?"_

_He nodded. "She's in, but she's busy."_

_He nodded, understanding the word "busy." _

"_I understand she's busy at these hours of the night." Bastien nodded. "But I wouldn't see her unless it were absolutely urgent."_

"_What would be so urgent that you'd need to erupt the Madame's work?"_

_Bastien went silent so the domestic could hear the approaching screams. The butler nodded. "Come on." He stepped aside. With a sense of urgency, Bastien stepped into through the door. The butler closed the slat behind him._

_The butler sat down beside the sealed entryway. Bastien looked forward. There was a long tunnel, dimly lit by candles on either wall. The tunnel dipped downward as it led underground. On Bastien went, following the corridor. Eventually, he heard the distant sounds of chanting. As he walked, the chanting got louder, letting Bastien knowing he was getting closer._

_In the distance, the dim candle lit corridor brightened slightly. Bastien had reached his destination. Quickly, he ran towards the lights. Before he could enter the room at the end of the corridor, he was met by a woman. She was his age and African-American like Bastien. Her long dark hair was tied in a ponytail behind her back and she was wearing a simple green gown._

"_Bastien, what are you doing here?" The woman asked with a Cajun accent._

"_I need to see your mother." He said urgently._

"_My mother is busy." The woman said stone faced. "What is so urgent that you would come here in the middle of the night? While my mother works?"_

"_The vampires have made their move." Bastien said. "They're taking over the French Quarter. Your mother asked me to spy on them, and I'm here to report. Marie it's already begun."_

_The woman Marie nodded. She looked back into the room behind her before pulling Bastien in. It was circular in shape. Stone were carved out into bleachers lining the round wall, like an arena. In the bleachers, many native Creole African-Americans and Caucasians sat. Marie and Bastien took as seat in the front row._

_Before them stood a woman. She looked to be in her mid-sixties. She wore a black gown with a hoopskirt underneath it. Around her head, an blood red turban was wrapped tightly, holding her dark locks beneath it. Around her arms was a long orange shawl._

_In front of the woman, a five pointed star was chalked into the ground. At each point, a tall bronze pole was placed; at the top of each pole was a lit candle. The woman stepped into the center of the star. She was the source of the chanting Bastien had heard from the corridor. In this woman's hands was a bowl of a strange looking golden powder. _

_The woman raised the bowls and chanted louder. The flames from each of the five candles rose higher into the air. In an instant, the flames from the five candles turned green. The newly green flames contorted backwards into the star. The woman extended her arms outward, holding the bowl. Her chant soon began to echo. Suddenly, one by one, ZIP! ZIP! ZIP! ZIP! ZIP! The flames of the candles shot forward and struck the powder in the bowl like bolts of lightning. The substance began to glow. The woman tipped the bowl and poured the glowing powder onto the ground. Upon contact, the substance turned into vapor before it flew out of the room. The candles receded back into their original flickering oranges._

"_The spell is complete!" The woman declared in a natural Cajun accent. The people in the bleachers clapped. During their praise, the woman noticed Bastien sitting next to her daughter._

"_I see we have a newcomer." She said. "And so late in the festivities." She gestured to him to come to her. Nodding, Bastien rose to his feet before kneeling before her. "Bastien," she began, "what brings you here at this time of the night?"_

"_I bring urgent news for you Madame Laveau." Bastien finally delivered his message to its intended receiver: Marie Laveau. The Voodoo Queen of New Orleans._

"_Marcel has made his grab for power. The night children are taking over the French Quarter as we speak. They're forcing out all the werewolves. Any witches who are not loyal to him are being forced to leave as well."_

_Marie Laveau nodded. "I see. It has already begun." She looked out into the corridor where the vapor she created had gone. "Then I cast the spell just in time." She turned back to look at everyone. "My children." She stated. "Long have we been awaiting this day, and now it has finally come. We are being forced from our home."_

_The other voodoo practitioners gasped in shock and fear. Madame Laveau stepped out of the star. She flicked her wrists and the star vanished. Then the bricks on the floors slowly lifted out of the ground. Beneath the bricks was a hole._

"_This hole will lead into the sewers beneath the city, and the sewers empty into the swamps. We will restart our lives there, biding our time. And when the time is right, we will take back our city!"_

"_When will we return?" One of the witch doctors asked._

_The Voodoo queen looked at him. "I do not know. The balance of power is shifting out of our favor. The power must shift into our favor, and when it does, we will take back what is ours."_

_Motivated by the promise of regaining the power they lost this night, the Voodoo practitioners slowly lowered themselves down the tunnel into the sewers. Bastien was next to go in, however he was stopped when the Voodoo queen placed her hand on his arm._

"_Bastien," she said, "I have one last task for you."_

_The servant nodded ever faithful to his mistress._

_The next day, all of the papers in New Orleans were abuzz with the news._

_Mary Laveau, the Voodoo queen of New Orleans, had died on the night of June 15, 1881._

* * *

**June 15, 2013 New Orleans (Present Day)**

Marcel sat at a table outside of a little diner. The vampire seemed slightly on edge today. Every year for 132 years, June 15 has made Marcel jumpier and more alert than usual.

132 years ago, Marcel seized control of the French Quarter. However, June 15 was a haunting day for the young vampire.

Because 132 years ago, Marcel's biggest competition for control of the French Quarter died. Or so the press reported. However, he knew the truth.

* * *

**June 16, 1881 New Orleans**

_The entire French Quarter was abuzz with the news of Marie Laveau's death. Something about it unnerved Marcel who was now in control of the French Quarter._

_He knew he'd have to fight for the quarter, and he assumed Madame Laveau and the Voodoo users would be his biggest challenge. But no. They all seemed to vanish. That unnerved Marcel. A mass disappearance? That usually meant something was going to happen._

_Amidst all this doubt, Marcel knew one thing: he needed proof that the Voodoo queen was dead. He, along with four other vampires, marched on her home; a little hut in town._

_Quickly, Marcel and the other four vampires burst through the door. The foyer was empty. A layer of dust coated everything, indicating it had been empty for some time. Marcel knew better than to trust his eyes however. He sniffed the air, smelling for life of any sort. The only scent he was getting was…reptilian._

_And then his ears picked it up. A light hiss and the sound of something rubbing against the wooden floor. Marcel gestured to the other four vampires who followed him through the house. He used his heightened sense of hearing to find the snake he heard._

_Passing through the foyer, Marcel and the vampires entered the hall. This hiss Marcel heard was louder now. He looked to see a snake slithering across the floor. The vampire's eyes watched as the serpent slithered through a crack in a door._

_Playing on the cautious side, Marcel have his vampires prepare for anything. He shot his foot forward and kicked down the door. It was a small little room, almost empty. All that was in it was a tall bronze rod with a lit candle on it…_

_And a person. Her back was to the vampires but she had on a black gown with a hoop skirt underneath, a blood red turban to hold her hair up, and an orange shawl._

"_I knew the article in the paper would lure you here." The figure said with a Cajun accent. She turned around to reveal that it was none other than Marie Laveau. Alive and well._

_Marcel couldn't help but chuckle. "I knew it was too fortunate that you died on the night I take over the French Quarter."_

"_You are a powerful man Marcel." She complimented. "And also an intelligent one. I knew you would never confront me face to face, so I had to find a way to force a meeting between us."_

_The vampire smirked. He drew a glimmering silver dagger from behind his back. "And we've met. Now," a predatory smirk graced his lips, "I'm going to make sure that we don't make liars out of the press."_

_Two of the vampires Marcel brought with him drew daggers similar to his. The other two drew pistols._

_The Voodoo queen only smirked. "I take back what I said about your intelligence."_

_Laveau pushed her hands forward, sending all five of the vampires flying back against the wall before they hit the ground with a thud. Surprised by her sudden attack, they were slow moving to their feet. As they rose, Madame Laveau placed her fingertips in the candle's flame._

_One of the vampires aimed his pistol and pulled the hammer back, but it was all he had time to do. The Madame pulled her hand out of the fire and unleashed a green fireball that swallowed him, turning him to ash. With a wicked smirk, Marie raised her burning hand to her face and blew delicately, extinguishing the fire._

_The other vampire with a pistol tried to shoot her as well, but the Madame was one step ahead. She thrust both her arms forward. A large collection of snakes flew out of her sleeves and wrapped around the demon. Biting and strangling him, he screamed and flailed as he ran out of the room trying to pull the serpents off of him._

_She was about to move again, but Marcel was ahead of her this time. He flash stepped right in front of her and plunged his dagger into her stomach. She released a painful cry as blood began to drip from her stomach. The crimson shined black against her stomach as it dripped down her dress. She stepped back away from the monster, the dagger still lodged in her stomach._

_The two remaining vampires charged at her and lodged their blades in her abdomen. The Voodoo queen hunched over in pain as she bled. Satisfied that his work was done, Marcel turned to his remaining vampires and was about to leave the room, when a harsh cackle filled the air._

_Marcel turned to see Madame Laveau still hunched over with three daggers impaled in her mid-section._

"_Did you really think it was that easy?" She asked with another cackle. "I have only begun to fight! You think you've beaten me!?"_

_She looked up. Rather than the dark brown eyes she always had, she was sporting a pair of glowing demonic green orbs._

"_Mark my words!" She growled out, standing up straight. It was as if the pain from the daggers was no longer there. "I will be back! And when I return, I will take back what is rightfully mine. So enjoy your town while it lasts."_

_Growling, Marcel charged at the Cajun woman with the intent to rip her heart out and tear her head off. Madame Laveau raised her hand straight above her head and clapped them together. The clap released a shockwave of energy, pushing Marcel back. The clap also caused the Madame's body to burst into bright green flames. The green fire swallowed the Voodoo queen up before it flickered out, leaving nothing but a pile of ash._

_Marcel stared at the pile of ash. The Voodoo queen's remains. Her promise to return echoed in his mind. And it would continue to echo…for a very long time._

* * *

**Present day**

"Marcel?" Kalus Mikaelson asked for the third time.

Said vampire was shaken from his thoughts. "Ah Klaus." He smiled to his sire. "Forgive me. Have a seat."

The original hybrid sat across from his former protégé. "What has you so deep in thought?"

Marcel sighed and looked at his sire. "The same thing that I've been thinking about for 132 years."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. 132 years? Now what could have Marcel so focused on the same thing for that long? And could he use it against him in his coup d'état? Klaus decided to pry for information. "And what have you been thinking about for 132 years?" He asked.

"The best way to explain that," Marcel gave that mischievous grin of his, "is to fall into the tourist trap. Come on." He rose from his seat. "We'll take the tour."

Klaus nodded and followed him. Whatever it was, it had to be good.

* * *

A woman exited Louis Armstrong International Airport. She wore a curve hugging black dress and black high heeled shoes. She had on a black sunhat with a white stripe on the brim. Black sunglasses covered her eyes. There were only three things on her that weren't in black. Her painted red lips. The blue suitcase she carried behind her. And the golden curls that hung down her back in locks.

The woman exited the airport and made her way to the sidewalk. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled.

"Caroline Forbes," she spoke to herself to try and boost her confidence, "welcome to New Orleans."

* * *

**The board is set and the pieces are moving. This is the first chapter of my new story. What do you think? Tell me in a review.**

**For Marie Laveau's appearance, think of her as being played by the actress Alfre Woodard. Does that help to give a better image?**

**REVIEW!**


	2. What Happened to Marie Laveau

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Vampire Diaries**_**. Also, I do not own Marie Laveau. She was a real woman who lived in New Orleans during the 1800s. She was a Voodoo practitioner (hell, she was the Voodoo queen of New Orleans). **

**Obviously this story is AU. But as **_**The Originals**_** progresses, I might use elements from the show. However, the events of "Sinners and Saints" is going to be excluded. I want to be clear on that.**

* * *

_**The Voodoo Queen**_

**What Happened to Marie Laveau**

"This is the grave of Marie Laveau." The perky energetic tour guide said to the group of tackily dressed visitors. She gestured to the beautiful marble white mausoleum.

The group of tourists oohed and ahhed that tomb, taking pictures. They stood in the middle of the St. Louis Cemetery. Behind them, Klaus and Marcel stood silently, listening to the story the guide spouted.

"Madame Laveau was the Voodoo queen of all of New Orleans. She was born a free Creole woman of color right here in the French Quarter." The tour guide explained. "It is believed she was born on September 10, 1794. On August 4, 1819, she married Jacques Paris; a free person of color who had emigrated from Haiti.

"After Jacques's death in 1820, Madame Laveau became a hairdresser to wealthy white families. This is all history has to offer of the Madame. The rest of what we supposedly know is either based on speculation or legend."

She then grinned looking at the group. "But I bet it's the legends you all want to know about." She began to move away from the crypt, the tourists following her. "Well I can explain some of it on the way to our next destination, the home of Delphine LaLaurie." She then launched into her speech. "Madame Laveau, as I said earlier, was the Voodoo queen of New Orleans. It is unknown when she began her magical career, but when she did, she forced all the other Voodoo high priestesses out of the city.

"From there, the Madame performed exorcisms, she was an oracle, and she even offered sacrifices to spirits."

The guide's voice slowly faded from earshot as Klaus and Marcel stayed behind, just staring at the mausoleum.

"This is it?" Klaus asked with a bored tone. Honestly, the way Marcel described the threat this Marie Laveau posed, he wasn't expecting this. It was actually kind of anticlimactic. "A dead witch?"

"Klaus," Marcel said, "in your lifetime, how many witches have you faced?"

"Far too many to count, I assure you." He answered. "I could guess somewhere around tens of thousands."

"And how many Voodoo practitioners have you faced?" Marcel turned to him.

"Isn't it all the same?"

Marcel chuckled as if it was a joke. "It's actually something entirely different." The expression on his face changed from amusement to seriousness. "Voodoo is very nasty stuff. I've seen a witch doctor do things that a witch could only dream of doing." He pointed to the tomb in front of them. "And Laveau was the Voodoo queen of all New Orleans back in the day. I only met her once, but she could things with the twitch of a finger that most witches can't even do with the flick of a hand."

Despite being at her grave, Klaus came to a realization. "You don't think she's dead do you?"

"I know she isn't!" Marcel asserted. "The morning after I took over the Quarter, the presses reported she had died. I thought it couldn't be a coincidence so I went to her house to investigate. To my surprise, she wasn't dead. She killed two of my best vampires before I managed to shove a dagger into her stomach. However, before she perished, she promised she'd be back." He chuckled grimly. "It's a promise that's kept me paranoid for more than 130 years."

"And yet she hasn't come back." Klaus pondered.

"That's the thing that scares me." Marcel admitted. "That she hasn't come back yet. I assume it means she's building up her power. Voodoo users draw their energy from death. I did my best to ban all the Voodoo users from the city, however they have their own defenses against me."

The two were interrupted when Marcel's phone went off. He picked it up and answered it. "Marcel here…okay…okay. I'm one my way." He hung up. "Well I have business to attend to." He said. "A new vampire came into the city. She wants a place to live, and I was recommended to her. Come on, let's go meet our newcomer."

The two vampires headed back to the city.

* * *

Deep in the swamps of Louisiana, a large green snake slithered through the dense plant life. Sporting a green body and a black underbelly, the serpent hissed as it sensed its path through the swamps and marshes.

The trees and bushes began to thicken, blocking out much of the sunlight. The sounds of frogs and crickets filled the dense, humid swamp air. Still, this python founds its way through due to its infrared senses.

The snake's journey was suddenly stopped when it was picked up. The man holding him was African-American. He wore a long black coat and pants. He was barefoot and his coat was open showing a bare torso. He had on a black top hat. His face was painted white in the pattern of a skull.

"What is it Bastien?" The man asked the snake. The snake hissed in response. To anyone else, it would be indecipherable, but it seemed as if this man understood him perfectly.

"Let's tell the others." The witch doctor wrapped the snake, Bastien, around his shoulders and carried him deeper into the swamp.

The man carried Bastien into a hidden grove deep within the swamplands. Several campfires burned; a light source for the artificial darkness that the trees created. This area of the swamp was full of people. African American, Caucasian, native Creole, visitors from out of town; all of them were brought to this dark swamp by a common cause- they all practiced Voodoo.

"Scout!" One of the women called to the skulled face man carrying Bastien. She was a squat, round, portly, African American woman. She had on a white top and a blue skirt. Her hair was wrapped up in a white turban.

"Forgive me for abandoning my post High Priestess." The scout bowed. He then grabbed the snake off his shoulders and held him up. "But Bastien has returned with news."

The High Priestess watched the snake slither across the ground before she turned back to the man. "What news does he bring?"

"The originals have returned to New Orleans." He said.

"That is not good news." The High Priestess declared melodramatically. "We are trying to combat the night children. We don't need the first ones here. Not when the mistress is gone from us."

"But high priestess," he interrupted, "Marcel is being challenged for power. This is the chance we have been waiting for. Marcel is finally starting to lose the power he's had over the French Quarter for so long."

The High Priestess was silent as she picked up a fan made from chicken feathers. "Be that as it may, we know have a new more dangerous threat. We can't go forward with our plan."

The conversation was interrupted by a harsh gale blowing through the swamp. As quick as it came, it stopped.

The High Priestess turned to the scout again. "We're going ahead with the plan. The mistress demands it."

After the unexpected wind, the swamp people continued about their routines. The snake Bastien, meanwhile, slithered past everyone. Towards the back of this feathered campsite was a large throne. It was once a simple chair. It had been decorated with animal bones, chicken wings, goat horns, and alligator heads; it became an ornate monstrosity.

In this chair sat a skeleton. Spider webs had gathered on it, showing it had been there from some time. The skeleton was dressed in a worn, old, deteriorating black gown. In one of its hands, a knotted wooden rod rested. Slowly, the snake slithered up the wood staff and wound around it. There was a strange eerie comfort in the skeleton.

After all, it was the reason Bastien was a snake in the first place. 132 years ago, Marie Laveau turned her faithful servant Bastien into an immortal serpent.

* * *

**June 16, 1881**

_Bastien had escaped to the swamp with Madame Laveau's daughter, also named Marie, and the rest of the Voodoo practitioners._

_Bastien paced the damp swampland nervously. He had fulfilled his duty; he leaked the story that Laveau had died during Marcel's takeover of the French Quarter. After he returned, the Voodoo Queen had disappeared. No one had seen her since last night._

_Suddenly the swamp lit up as green fire burst in mid-air. It lit up like a blaze and burned in a beautiful emerald. The flames died down and there was Marie Laveau; hunched over with three silver daggers lodged in her stomach. Coughing, the Voodoo queen collapsed in her throne._

"_Mistress!" Bastien gasped._

"_Mother!" Marie screamed. They both ran to her and helped her removed the blades from her stomach._

"_Madame," Bastien gasped, "what happened?"_

"_Exactly what I wanted to happen." She declared, rasping. "I've ensured that my body will and spirit will live on until Marcel is weakened. All I need to do now is ensure my powers will as well." A gasp of pain caused her to stop. "Even as we speak I can feel nature try to take its power back."_

_The Voodoo Queen turned to Bastien, her faithful servant. "Are you ready to be the container that holds my powers?"_

_Being the ever faithful servant, Bastien nodded. "I am my lady."_

_She nodded grimly. "There may be a chance that the physical effects of the spell will be permanent."_

"_Madame, I pledged to serve you. You saved me from a life of slavery. I'd gladly accept any risks."_

_Laveau nodded. "Then we need to begin the spell." She balled her fists up and raised her arms. She opened her hands and the dark swamp illuminated with hundreds of candles. "Drums!" She called weakly._

_Two of the men began beating drums. The swamp was filled with the rapid rhythm of the beats they made. In front of Madame Laveau, a large bonfire was lit. Several high priestesses gathered around the inferno. They're bodies swayed and moved to the beat of the drums. Weakly, struggling under her breath, the Voodoo queen began chanting in Haitian French; the high priestesses joined her in their chants._

_From the left and right of the bonfire, two male witch doctors carried large roosters. The dancing of the high priestesses intensified; becoming wilder. To the beat of the drums and the sound of the chants, the witch doctors threw the chickens into the fire. The blaze swelled as it accepted the offerings. As the dance of the high priestesses came to its climax, the bonfire began turning green. It began at the tips of the flames and slowly dripped down toward the base of the fire._

_Before the fire fully turned green, Marie Laveau summoned up all the energy she could and pushed Bastien into the fire. Everything continued as it happened; the drums, the dance, the chant, everything. Laveau watched as the silhouette of Bastien burned to ashes. Getting faint, she gestured to her daughter. Marie placed a fan made of chicken feathers in her mother's hands. The flames of the bonfire were now green. Laveau waved the fan, and everything stopped. The dancer stopped mid step. The drummers ended their beat. The chantings were silenced. And the emerald bonfire died out._

_It was silence. Not even the crickets would make their song. Everyone stared intently at the ashes were the fire once stood. Slowly, the pile of ash twitched. A large green snake slithered out from the ashes. The spell was a success. Bastien was now the vessel that held Marie Laveau's power._

"_It's done." Marie managed to breathe out barely. "One day I will manage to return." Her voice was getting weaker. "Pass down the spell to revive me. But above all else," she gasped, "keep Bastien safe. My powers will keep him alive for as long as we have to wait. But he will still be killable. Do not let …that…happen."_

_The Voodoo queen finally exhaled and leaned forward. She was gone. Temporarily gone._

_And her body would sit there for 132 years._

* * *

Marcel led Klaus back to the bar, where this new vampire was waiting for assistance on a decent living situation. Both vampires looked through the bar to see Marcel's vampires all grouped together. It was then that Klaus caught a familiar whiff of a scent he thought he'd never smell again. It smelled like a fresh strawberries.

Klaus looked again at the group of Marcel's vampires. They were all sitting in front of a female whose back was to them. She had long curly golden hair the fell down her back. She had on a black dress. Her legs were crossed and her feet were covered with black heels.

"So," Klaus heard one of the vampires ask, "do you have a name?"

She opened her mouth to speak. She only said one word, and Klaus knew it was true.

"it's-"

"Caroline?" Klaus asked, cutting her off.

The girl turned around. She gasped in surprise. "Klaus?"

* * *

**REVIEW! …please**


	3. Davina's Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Vampire Diaries**_**. Also, I do not own Marie Laveau. She was a real woman who lived in New Orleans during the 1800s. She was a Voodoo practitioner (hell, she was the Voodoo queen of New Orleans). **

**Obviously this story is AU. But as **_**The Originals**_** progresses, I might use elements from the show. However, the events of "Sinners and Saints" is going to be excluded. I want to be clear on that.**

* * *

_**The Voodoo Queen**_

**Davina's Dream**

The Voodoo gathered around a massive bonfire. The current high priestess stood before them. Waving her feather fan, she glanced back behind her to look at the skeletal remains of the Voodoo queen. Minutes passed in silence as the crowd watched their high priestess stare at the skeleton. Finally, she nodded and turned back to the crowd. She raised the arm which held her feather fan.

"Let the next feeding begin!" She declared.

The witch doctors began first. Pounding drums, they offered a beat which filled the quiet swamp air. The other priestesses gathered in a circle around the bonfire. The commenced their ritual of dance around the fire. The High Priestess waved her feather fan as if to fan the flames of the fire higher. From Madame Laveau's throne, Bastien even hissed and swayed to the beat of the drum.

"Bring the sacrifice!" The High Priestess called.

From out of the shadows of the swamp, two men walked carrying an alligator. The beast was bound and tied, yet it still tried to struggle. The reptile was carried before the High Priestess. She waved her fan in a gesture at the beast. Slowly, the gator stopped resisting and it eventually calmed. The men lowered it down on the ground before the bonfire.

The High Priestess grabbed the bottom of her fan and seemingly pulled it off; beneath the handle of the fan was a dagger blade. With her free hand, she grabbed a wooden bowl before she kneeled before the gator.

"Child," the High Priestess addressed the bound reptile, "I thank you for volunteering for this great honor. You will return from the earth from whence you were born. All that we ask if your life force."

With that, the blade of the knife pierced the scaly skin and cut from one of the jaw to the other, slitting the throat of the alligator. Blood sprayed everywhere. The High Priestess held up the wooden bowl, and filled it with the spraying crimson life of the alligator. Once it reached half full, the High Priestess pulled the bowl away.

"Put this child to rest and offer him back to the earth." The High Priestess ordered as she rose back to her feet holding the bowl of fresh blood in both hands. The two men who carried the gator in walked back up and lifted its corpse and tossed it into the blaze.

The beat and dancing kept going, continuing the ritualistic spell. The High Priestess bowed before the skeleton of the Voodoo queen and held the bowl up.

"An offering for our departed queen. With it, may she feed off the life force. Does she accept the offering?"

The skeleton leaned back, sitting against the back of the throne; its jaw dropped down, as if its mouth had opened. Taking this as a sign of acceptance, the High Priestess approached the bones. She tipped the bowl and poured the blood into the skeleton's mouth. The crimson liquid fell through the empty jaw and dripped down the rest of the rest of the skeleton, staining it red.

* * *

"You two know each other?" Marcel asked, looking between Klaus and Caroline. Said vampires were too shocked to speak. Instead, they only stared at each other, wide-eyed and mouth agape.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus asked, ignoring Marcel's question.

"I needed to get away from Mystic Falls." Caroline answered. "What are you doing here?"

"Reconnecting to my roots." Klaus lied so flawlessly. The last thing he wanted was for Caroline to get caught up in his war with Marcel.

"How exactly do you two know each other?" Marcel asked.

"I used to live in Mystic Falls, Virginia." Caroline was the one to answer. "Klaus showed up a couple years ago. Long story short, he made the boring small town life…interesting." She decided not to tell the whole story.

Klaus watched, astonished. She could have thrown him under the bus, yet she didn't.

"Oh I see." Marcel said, either not noticing the tension between Klaus and Caroline or ignoring it. "Well I'll see what I can scrounge up for living quarters. In the meantime, maybe Klaus can accommodate you."

"I have no problem with it." Klaus was almost too eager to agree to it, which he hoped he hid well.

Apparently he did hide it well because no one noticed his excitement.

"How long do I have to stay with him?" Caroline asked a little more hesitant to the idea.

"Don't worry," Marcel shot her his flirtatious smirk, "I'll try to secure you an apartment ASAP."

Something in Klaus clicked. He didn't like the way Marcel was looking at her. "We best not keep a lady waiting." He interrupted. "Caroline I'll take your bag and show you to my house." He said picking up her suitcase.

Caroline nodded and followed Klaus out of the bar. Both Klaus and Caroline heard Marcel call after them. "I'll see you later Caroline."

Klaus tried his best not to growl as he escorted Caroline to his family home.

* * *

Elijah and Davina sat in the church attic in secret, as they had been for some time. The original sat on his coffin. The witch sat across from him, drawing him in her sketchpad.

"And that is why Niklaus sought the doppelganger for so long." Elijah concluded another tale about his younger brother.

Davina nodded, not taking her eyes off her paper. "The way you talk about him," she said, "it's so different from Marcel's. He talks about Klaus as if he was evil. You talk about him like he's some character in a Greek tragedy."

"Well evil is in the eye of the beholder."

"I thought that was beauty." The young witch looked at the original.

"Evil is the same way. Take Robin Hood for example." Elijah said. "Prince John and the Sheriff of Nottingham thought he was evil because they only saw a thief. But others saw what he was doing as a good thing. Evil is in the eye of the beholder."

"What about all the things I've heard about Klaus?" Davina asked. "The slaughters, and the killings?"

"They're true too." Elijah said. "My brother has had a hard life. He's been hurt so many times; by my father, our mother, Katerina- he believes the world has wronged him, and he hardened his heart to protect himself."

Davina looked down. "I know what that's like. When Marcel put me here, I knew it was to protect me." She confessed. "But there was so many people I had to leave behind. When I first got here, I had many nightmares. I would wake up screaming. I tried so hard to harden myself. To not think about it."

"I understand." Elijah stopped her. "Like I said, it's a defense."

Davina nodded wiping her eyes. "It's just hard to keep the charade up sometimes."

They both stopped when they heard the footsteps.

"It's Marcel." Davina whispered. The room was enchanted so that not even a vampire could eavesdrop. Quickly, Elijah opened the coffin, slipped into it and closed on top of him. Davina flipped her sketchbook to clean sheet and quickly began drawing a few lines.

The door opened and Marcel stepped into the room. "How are you doing?" He gave the witch his genuine kind smile.

"I'm fine." Davina returned her smile. She began adding more to her paper, making the lines look like something.

"So I think I figured out a way to keep Klaus in line." The smile turned into a devious grin.

Davina looked up, masking her shock flawlessly. "Oh? What did you find out?"

"A new vampire moved into the quarter today." Marcel explained. "I noticed Klaus was awfully defensive of her. If we can get to her, if we can control her, we can control Klaus."

"What's her name?"

"Caroline. Caroline Forbes."

"I've never heard of her." Davina said.

"All that matters is Klaus has. Now," he kissed her head in a fatherly gesture, "I'm off to secure a nice living quarters for Caroline."

Marcel left the room, closing the door behind him. The very second the door shut, Elijah was back in his sitting position on top of his coffin.

"Well," Elijah sighed, "things have gotten complicated."

"Why?" The witch asked. "Who is Caroline Forbes?"

"When my family started returning to Mystic Falls a couple years ago, my brother Niklaus met a girl."

"Caroline Forbes?" Davina asked.

"Correct." The original continued. "In a matter of months, Caroline did what my family and I had tried to do for centuries; she broke through Niklaus' defenses, tore his walls down. She melted his heart of ice. And now, I fear, she's going to become a weapon to be used against him."

The original stood up and straightened his jacket. "I think it's time I return to my family." He politely bowed to the witch sitting in front of him. "With the lady's permission that is."

* * *

As night had fallen over the swamp, more campfires were lit in the Voodoo camp. The large bonfire had long since been extinguished. As the moonlight faintly filtered into the swamp, the High Priestess stood before the skeletal remains of the Voodoo queen. The blood from the day's sacrifice had since dried and caked onto her remains, leaving a dark rust colored stain.

Bastien slithered to the High Priestess's feet. She looked down at the snake and smiled. "Bastien, under cover of night, I need you to return to town. This time, I want you to follow Niklaus Mikaelson. He may be the key to our plans."

The snake nodded before it slithered past her into the darkness of the swamp.

One of the Caucasian priestesses walked up to their current leader. "High Priestess," she addressed, "what do we do now?"

The woman turned to the lesser priestess. "I will handle the next part. Everyone may have a well-deserved rest."

The High Priestess walked towards a cabin that was built on stilts and elevated from the swampy land. Walking into her hut, the woman flicked her wrists. Suddenly, the light of hundreds of candles filled the room, along with a roaring fireplace. From a wicker cage, a chicken squawked as if welcoming her.

The woman sat down at her wooden table, and set her feather fan aside. She grabbed a piece of chalk off the table and began to drawn on the table's surface. She drew a wide circle on the wood. Inside the circle, she chalked another circle in the center. From the top of the inner circle to the edge of the outer circle, the High Priestess drew two triangles. On the left and right of the inner circle, she drew a line from outer edge of the inner circle to the inner edge of the outer circle. She then drew a line through both triangles, splitting them in half.

With the circle drawn out, the High Priestess grabbed a wood bowl and set it in the inner circle. Standing up, she grabbed some dry flowers and placed them in the bowl. Grabbing a pestle, she ground the plants to dust. She grabbed two vials, one with a crimson liquid that was obviously blood. The other one had some bright yellow liquid. She poured both of the liquids into the powder.

The last ingredient she grabbed was a shining silver powder that glistened in the dim light. Grabbing a handful of the powder, she sifted it through her hand and into the mixture. With the pestle, she stirred the ingredients together into a paste.

Grabbing a candle from the table, the High Priestess began to chant in Haitian French. As she chanted, she held the flame of the candle to the paste. The substance burst into flames and began to burn black. Black smoke flitted from the flames and into the sky.

The High Priestess grabbed the bowl and lifted it up. She held it close to her and inhaled the pungent aroma of the smoke as she closed her eyes. Setting the bowl back on the table, the High Priestess opened her eyes, and they were deathly white instead of their natural amber.

* * *

Klaus sat down with Caroline in the living room of their manor. It seemed they were the only ones home right now.

"You know," Caroline sighed, "you still haven't told me what you're doing here."

"I thought I answered that love." Klaus smirked. "I'm here reconnecting with my roots."

"In the time I've known you, I've learned two things." Caroline explained. "1. Never trust that smirk of yours. And 2. You always have an ulterior motive."

"Am I really so readable?" Klaus feigned being hurt.

"No. But there are things I learned about you in our time in Mystic Falls." She countered. "It's not readable, it's profiling."

"You sound like a cop." He chuckled. "Would you like something to drink?"

"You're changing the subject." Caroline asked. "Why are you in New Orleans?"

"You're persistent. I'll give you that." Klaus said. "The truth you'll have to settle for is that I'd rather not tell you."

Caroline groaned. "Still as secretive as ever."

Klaus gave her a glass of wine. "You sound like we're meeting after decades. It's been a couple months Caroline."

"Bottom line- thank you-"she cut herself off to accept the wine, "bottom line is you're still the same."

"And you are as well Caroline." He chuckled. "As anal retentive and overcritical as ever."

The blonde glared at the hybrid. She opened her mouth to say something when the sound of someone walking down the stairs interrupted them.

"Hey Klaus, have you seen your…Caroline?" Hayley gasped.

Caroline was immediately on her feet. "Hayley?"

The front door burst open. All three heads looked to see Elijah in the doorway. "We have a problem." Was all he said.

* * *

Davina opened her eyes and shot upward. Something was wrong. She could feel it. Looking around, she realized she was not in her room. Her bed was surrounded by an eerie mist. Cautiously, she stepped out of bed; her bare feet touched down delicately on the wooden ground. Wooden ground? She was still in her room. The fog cleared to show some of the object in the room; her easel, a candelabra. She was still in her room. But what was this? This fog? This eerie feeling?

"I see you're finally awake." A southern/Cajun voice said. Davina looked to see the fog clear slightly. A woman walked through it. She was a short round black woman. Her long dark hair was done in long corn rows that hung behind her. She wore a long black flowing dress. In her hand was a fan made of chicken feathers.

"Who are you?" The witch asked, taking a step back.

"Who I am is not important." The woman said. "I came to warn you Davina."

"Warn me?" The witch asked. "Of what?"

"The coming war. You are a special child." She warned. "You have unique gifts. Both sides will seek to use them."

"What about you?" Davina backed away. "How do I know you don't want to use my powers too?"

The woman laughed- no, laugh wasn't the right word. She cackled, sitting down on her bed as she waved her feather fan. "Look at me child." She laughed as if this was a joke. "I'm in your dream. Do you really think I need your powers?"

"A dream." Davina gasped looking around. "Well that makes more sense." She said to herself.

"I assume you know that even the most powerful witches have trouble with dream manipulation."

She nodded. "Even I can't do it." She finally accepted this mysterious woman was no threat and sat down next to her. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I just came to tell you that in this upcoming war and power grab, you're not always seen as an object of power. You do have allies."

"The witches want to use me." Davina explained. "The vampires want to use me. Where could I possibly have allies?"

The woman leaned forward as if she was telling a secret. "With the Voodoo."

She shook her head. "No. No. The Voodoo are gone. They haven't been seen, at least in the quarter, since Marcel took over a hundred years ago."

"Child." The stranger laughed again. "Just because we left, doesn't mean we're gone. The Voodoo are still around. And we have no need of your powers. Even though they both have their roots in magic, Witchcraft and Voodoo comes from two completely different sources; Witchcraft is useless to us."

"But why are you so concerned with me?"

The woman ran her hand through the young witch's hair. "Because you are the answer."

"The answer to what?" Davina asked, seeming to only find more questions.

"Remember how I said Witchcraft and Voodoo are both rooted in magic?" At Davina's nod, the woman continued. "And as you know, magic is rooted in-"

"Nature." Both women said in unison.

The stranger continued. "And the forces of nature are saying that a great evil is coming." She held Davina's hands. "You and your powers are nature's equalizer. Your light will fight the darkness."

She nodded hesitantly.

The strange visitor reached into her dress. She pulled out a strange little object. It was a bunch of twigs. They were tied together to the shape of a little stick person. The twig formation was bound to a little rope to make it a necklace.

"Consider this a gift of good will." She gave the necklace to Davina. "It's called a _gris-gris_. It's a Voodoo talisman. It will protect you and bring you good fortune." She placed the talisman in her hand. "Keep it close to you at all times."

Suddenly, she got to her feet. "I've been here too long. I have to leave."

"Wait." Davina called. "I don't know what to do."

Suddenly the fog began swallowing the woman. "All I can tell you," she spoke urgently, "is trust the snakes. They will be your allies."

Everything was swallowed in fog before it all melded into darkness.

And Davina woke up. Shooting upwards, Davina looked around to see she was. Sighing with relief, she realized she never left her church attic room.

Sighing, she went to run her hand through her hair, when she saw her hand and gasped. In her grasp was a stick figure necklace. The same one from her dream.

So, it wasn't just a dream. Sighing, she put the _gris-gris_ under her pillow. Tomorrow, if she saw him, Davina would ask Elijah about it.

* * *

The High Priestess closed her pearl white eyes. When she opened them again, they were back to their natural brown. She was still in her white top, long blue skirt, and white turban around her hair. She looked down at the bowl of paste she had made. The fire had died down and a black residue had been left behind. Something was sticking out of it. She reached into the powder and pulled out a stick figurine talisman like the one she gave Davina in her dream.

"It's done." She said to herself.

With the talisman in hand, the High Priestess exited her cabin and went back into the Voodoo camp. Even though the activity had died down, some fires remained lit to help navigate the otherwise blinding darkness of the swamp at night.

She approached the skeleton of Marie Laveau. Still as regal as ever, sitting in her throne with a wooden staff leaning against her. The dried blood on her mouth and chest did nothing to mar this regal image.

"Davina bought it, just like you said she would." The High Priestess spoke to the skeleton. "She has the _gris-gris_ now. It should only be a matter of time."

She placed the identical talisman around the skeleton's neck. The High Priestess was too busy to see the hand of the skeletal remains twitch. Again it twitched. Finally, the hand miraculously burst to life and gripped the wooded rod.

The High Priestess stepped back to admire the image of the Voodoo queen.

"And if that fails," the High Priestess said, "we have a second plan to fall back on." She held up her fist.

In it, were five of Davina's long dark hairs.

* * *

**So recently, I came under fire about my desire for reviews. I'd like to clear the air up on that right now. I just really like the feedback some reviews behind. I don't do it for popularity or anything like that. I understand that following and favoriting the story tells me you like it. But I like reviews, because I like hearing your opinions. Your opinions also may contain ideas that may help me if I ever come down with the despicable ailment of Writer's Block. It's just that I like hearing what you guys think. Thank you for listening.**

**REVIEW! …please**


	4. Reconnecting

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Vampire Diaries**_**. Also, I do not own Marie Laveau. She was a real woman who lived in New Orleans during the 1800s. She was a Voodoo practitioner (hell, she was the Voodoo queen of New Orleans). **

**Obviously this story is AU. But as **_**The Originals**_** progresses, I might use elements from the show. However, the events of "Sinners and Saints" is going to be excluded. I want to be clear on that.**

* * *

_**The Voodoo Queen**_

**Reconnecting**

"Elijah? You're back?" Klaus said, almost astonished…almost.

"No time for reunions." Elijah said urgently. "Where's Rebekah?"

"Elijah?" Caroline asked, running to the door. "You're here too?"

"Hello Caroline." Elijah bowed his head in greeting. "I'm glad you're here. We need to talk."

"Rebekah isn't here." Hayley said. "She went out earlier today, she didn't say where."

"No time." Elijah said quickly. "I'll fill her in later." The eldest Original then turned to his brother. "I've gained some insight into Marcel's plans."

"Oh good." Klaus nodded as he closed the door behind him.

"Wait? Marcel? The Marcel I met today?" Caroline asked. "You lost me. What the hell is going on?"

"That is a story for when we have more time." Elijah spoke as he walked past the three and into the living room. "All that matters is that Marcel intends to use you Caroline. He intends to use you to get to my brother."

Klaus' eyes briefly flashed werewolf yellow before they went to their grayish blue. "Marcel thinks he can subdue me? He is terribly mistaken." He growled out.

Caroline didn't hear him. She was off in her own world. This news brought back Klaus' final words to her back in Mystic Falls.

"_Tyler was your first love. I intend to be your last!"_

It brought some warmth to her heart. A warmth she though Tyler had killed when he chose his revenge over her. She snapped herself out of her thoughts and looked to Elijah, Klaus, and Hayley to see them plotting.

"Our priority right now is Caroline's safety." Elijah said.

"She can stay here." Hayley offered. "Right?" She looked between the originals for acceptance. But the pregnant werewolf went on. "She could be a part of my security detail along with Rebekah."

"I'm no bodyguard." Caroline stood up.

"Sarcasm." Hayley retorted. "But I'm serious about you staying here."

"That's actually a really good idea." Elijah agreed. "Our top priority now should be to ensure Caroline's and Hayley's safety. Keeping them together would be a good idea."

"Do I have any say in this?" Caroline asked.

"No." Elijah and Klaus said bluntly. Caroline was taken aback by the fact that they agreed on something.

"It's decided." Klaus said. "Hayley, can you make up one of the guest rooms for Caroline?"

"Yeah," she grumbled to herself as she walked upstairs, "have the pregnant lady do everything."

"Niklaus," Elijah spoke to his brother, "do you happen to have any of our mother's old grimmoires?" He asked. "To ensure Davina's alliance and gain her trust, I promised I'd teach her to control her powers."

Klaus nodded. "They're stored in the library."

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Caroline asked again.

The scene inside the house was so busy that no one saw a dark green snake slither into a tree and rest on a branch. The creature watched intently through the window.

* * *

Within her cabin, the High Priestess sat down at her table. She assembled another stick figure from twigs. She then picked up the five long hairs she had gathered from Davina and wrapped them tightly around the figurine.

She stopped her work and set the doll down. A gentle wind blew through the room. The High Priested gave an understanding nod before she picked up her feather fan and walked into the camp. She passed everyone and approached the skeleton. In the dim, murky daylight, she walked to the skeleton. The _gris-gris _around the Voodoo queen's neck was glowing bright green.

A witch doctor walked behind his leader.

"It's working." The High Priestess spoke as if she sensed the low-level witch doctor behind her.

"High Priestess?" The witch doctor asked.

She turned to face him. "The _gris-gris_. Davina is wearing it right now. We're almost ready." She suddenly turned back to the skeleton. "What?" She asked, even though no one asked her anything. "I understand. What do we do?" She sighed. "I understand."

"Dammit!" The High Priestess cursed.

"What's wrong?" The witch doctor asked.

"We're missing an ingredient." She growled out. "We can perform all the sacrifices and rituals and spells we want, but without that ingredient, we can't bring the queen back!"

"Why don't we just get it?"

"Because," the High Priestess looked back the skeleton, "its hidden deep within Marcel's turf. To retrieve would mean death."

* * *

"So Hayley is pregnant? With your child?" Caroline asked Klaus, trying to wrap her mind around it.

"It would seem so." Klaus said as he sat down at the counter with Caroline. "And the witches are manipulating me and using my child to wage their war on Marcel. I would kill the lot of them…" he growled, "if that bitch Sophie Deveraux didn't bind herself to Hayley!"

"And I am in the midst of remedying that." Elijah said from the staircase. In his arms were various books of different lengths, and there was also a rope tied into a knot. "I'm off to keep my promise to Davina." He explained. "And, at the same time, I'm going to have her unbind Sophie and Hayley so that we have a little more freedom to move about."

"Call me as soon she's done." Klaus said to his brother as Elijah left the house.

"The irony." Caroline spoke to herself. The original hybrid looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I leave Mystic Falls to get away from a secret supernatural war. I come to New Orleans and what happens?" She laughs dryly. "I'm plunged head first into another secret supernatural war."

"I do apologize about that Caroline." Klaus looked at her sullenly. "I didn't know you were going to be coming to New Orleans. Had I known, I would have done everything in my power to prevent you from getting involved." He looked away. "Hell, I would have even convinced Tyler to stay by your side and protect you."

It was Caroline's turn to look away. "I broke up with Tyler."

Klaus turned to face her. His eyes were wide. While he tried to hide it, hope shot through his heart. "Would it be insulting for me to inquire why?"

Caroline shook her head. "He became so caught up in destroying you that he forgot what he had. He pushed everyone close to him away." She looked at the original hybrid. "Part of me hates you for what you did to him." She sighed. "But I remember what you did. What you said. You let Tyler come back to me." She wiped her eyes, not caring if Klaus saw her break down. "And he thought it was a game. You destroyed him. You took away his heart." She completely broke down sobbing. "And the worst part is that I don't blame you!" She sobbed. "Part of me believes this is the man he always was."

Klaus's heart sank as he watched Caroline break down in front of him. Then the guilt set in. Caroline had a good life, and he took it away from her. It wasn't intentional of course. He'd never admit it, but he had a soft spot for Caroline. Looking at her, Klaus saw the truth; she was a casualty in his battle against Tyler. And that was something he deeply regretted.

He grabbed the girl and enveloped her in a hug. "I will never apologize for hurting Tyler. I will never seek redemption for destroying him. However, hurting you in the process Caroline was unacceptable. And I will apologize for that. I shall seek your forgiveness until the end of time."

The two were interrupted when the door open. "Elijah has been trying to call me all night." Rebekah declared as she entered the house. "How long has he been out? What's going on?" She stopped when she got into the kitchen and saw the two in an embrace.

* * *

"You came back." Davina couldn't help but smile. Elijah had kept his word.

"Of course." Elijah smiled warmly. "If there is anything that you can rely on me to be, it's a man of my word." He set the items down. "How are you feeling today?" Elijah asked.

"Actually, I'm feeling a lot better." Davina smiled. "For the first time in a long time, it doesn't feel like I'm constantly being crushed by the weight of my powers. I feel in control."

Elijah nodded as he listened. He set down the books and the knot. "That seems peculiar." The original stated.

"How so?" Davina asked, looking at him.

"Well I never really understood magic. But to seem so in control strikes me as odd. Did anything happen after I left?"

Davina remained silent. She knew she should have told Elijah about the dream last night, but she didn't. She reached up and clutched the talisman around her neck.

"It doesn't matter." Elijah said, not noticing. "Magic is a fickle mistress. It would still be a good idea for you to learn. Come here." He gestured to her.

The witch walked over to Elijah who held up the knot. "Your first lesson." He said. He flipped through the books to find notes about this particularly knot. "This is one of my mother's creations." He explained. "A knot that only magic can untie. It's a lot more complicated than it looks." He told her. "It requires a lot of magic to accomplish."

The witch nodded and took the knot. "I'll get started right away then."

"Before you do," Elijah looked at her, "what's this?" He held the talisman on her neck.

"It's just a little souvenir." She lied. "I got it from a tourists shop before I met Marcel. I thought it was cute so I got myself one."

"Do you mind if I take a picture of it?" The original asked getting out his phone.

"I don't see why not." She smiled and held it up. Elijah snapped a picture of the figurine. "I'll try to come back tomorrow." He told her.

Davina smiled and waved as Elijah left. She then picked up the knot and got to work.

* * *

Caroline and Hayley sat in the kitchen, each sipping a cup of coffee in awkward silence. Just that morning, Klaus had told Karoline how he impregnated the little were-bitch. That was trivial to the blonde however. Said vampire still held a burning torch of passionate hatred for the pregnant werewolf.

"So…" Hayley began, however she couldn't find the words.

"Let me save you the trouble." Caroline said. "This is awkward." She said bluntly. "It's awkward because we don't like each other and we're living under the same roof."

Hayley nodded silently. "I couldn't agree more." She sipped her coffee. "Let's just…try to make the best of it."

"Look Hayley," Caroline sighed, "I don't like you. I'm going to be perfectly honest about hat. I do not like you. I'm not sure what went on in the Appalachians, but I'm pretty sure that Tyler cheated on me with you."

"That's what this is about?" Hayley scoffed. "Tyler never cheated. Yeah, he's hot. Yeah, I hit on him. I'll be honest too; I tried to get in his pants. But nothing happened, because he was devoted to you."

Caroline sighed. "Well, if he told me that from the beginning, I doubt things would have gotten as complicated as they got."

"I have to admit," Hayley sipped her coffee, "I was only in Mystic Falls for two days and I saw that you and Tyler didn't have the ideal relationship. Hell, I thought you were better with Klaus."

"You're joking." Caroline looked at her seriously.

"Actually I'm not." The werewolf replied. "Klaus took an interest in what you were doing. He divulged his innermost fantasies to you. From what I understand, he let Tyler go back to Mystic Falls for you."

In shocked silence, Caroline drank her coffee. Hayley's observations struck her speechless.

"I'll give you time to let that set in." Hayley said.

* * *

Davina groaned in frustration as she opened her eyes. Again the knot remained tied. Frustrated, she set the rope down.

She looked through the notes again trying to find a hint or something that could help you. But there was still nothing. Just the same words she's already read hundreds of times before.

Davina then thought back to her early training back in the coven. She remembered how the witches taught her three common exercises to help her cast:

1) Clear your mind of all other thoughts

2) Take deep breaths

3) Concentrate

Davina closed her eyes, and tried her best to empty her mind of all other thoughts except her current goal. She inhaled, held the breath, and exhaled. Keeping her eyes closed, she picked up the knot again. She channeled her focus and power into the knot.

'_Untie.'_ She thought. In her head, it almost sounded like and order. _'Untie!'_ She channeled even more magic into the knot.

'_UNTIE!'_ She thought again. When she opened her eyes, she gasped.

The knot had unbound.

Little did she know that all the way across town, Sophie Deveraux felt herself become unbound from Hayley.

* * *

"Did we just become best friends?" Caroline asked with a slight giggle in her voice.

She was joined in laughter and mirth by Hayley. "If I didn't know any better, I would say so."

The two girls were interrupted by a knocking on the door. They both got up and went to the door curious. If it was Klaus, Elijah, or Rebekah, they would have just come in. So, who on earth could it be?

Suddenly, Hayley's nose started twitching. She smelled something on the other side of the door. An all too familiar scent. It may just be pregnancy hormones but it didn't smell too happy either.

"Uh Caroline." Hayley warned.

Said blonde stopped and turned to look at her.

Suddenly _CRASH!_ Both women gasped and turned to see a tanned fist sticking out through a hole in the front door.

* * *

**REVIEW! …please**


End file.
